The Watcher
by joriholic73
Summary: Draculaura has a guardian angel and an abusive boyfriend. What will happen when her protector's identity is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**I finally decided on a pairing. It may be a little peculiar but I don't really care. If you don't like it then don't read it. Warning this is rated M for language along with gore and sexual themes later on. I know it may be short but it's late and I'm tired so don't worry the chapters will get longer as they go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High or any of its characters. **_(Although I seriously wish I did.)_**They are all owned by Mattel.**

_Toralei's POV_

That stupid fucking dog. He doesn't deserve her. She's sweet and caring and sexy and elegant. But he's rough dirty and doesn't have a romantic bone in his body. If he cared about her he wouldn't have left her to fend for herself against those muggers and I wouldn't have had to save her.

Not that I really mind I love the chance to save a damsel in distress. But it still doesn't make him any less of a coward. Thankfully she was too busy cowering in the corner to notice me swoop in and kick their collective asses. She looks so vulnerable like that. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and tell her that it's all gonna be okay.

But I can't because if I did then she would know how I feel and then she would avoid me like the fucking plague. If only she wasn't with him. Then maybe I would have a chance.

I love her but must admire her from afar. Her beautiful pink and black hair, those lean sexy legs. That little snort when she laughs. But most of all I love her accent. I just makes me wanna…. I cannot describe with words what it makes me wanna do to her. All I know is that it would have her screaming my name so loud they could hear her through the seemingly never ending depths of the catacombs.

But such is the fate of the watcher. To watch not to intervene and it is my cross to bear. But soon she will be mine. Do you her me dog she will be MINE!

_To Be Continued…_

**Finally got this posted. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted on my shoulders. Only to be replaced by the weight of the next chapter. Damn my constant stream of thoughts, DAMN YOU TO HELL! Or not because I need it for my stories. You win this time brain. This time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though it hasn't gotten any reviews yet I refuse to crap out on this story after just one chapter. I hate when people just give up on stories and never finish them. I take pride in my work and will continue to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High or its characters. If I did there'd be a lot more lesbianism.**

_Draculaura's POV_

I don't know why I'm still with Clawde. I should've left him a long time ago. He's abusive and tries to change me whenever he can. But whenever I try to dump him he pulls the puppy dog eyes and I can't bear to do it. Damn him and his manipulativeness. 

If only there was someone graceful and elegant who would sweep me off my feet. Someone like Toral….. no, no way you are not going there. You are not a lesbian and you aren't gonna convince yourself you are. No matter how much you want to.

If it was up to me then I would spend hours having Toralei's legs wrapped around my head. But Clawde would never let me go and Toralei hates me with a burning passion. All day and all night I think about her. Her beautiful orange coat that I could just get lost in. God knows what she could do with that tail. God knows what I want her to do with that tail.

Ehhhhh, but that's beside the point. I have a guardian angel. Every time I'm attacked by muggers or anything else and I curl up in a ball for protection I hear screams and then when I look up my attackers are sprawled across the ground bloody and unconscious. I saw it once. It was a blur of orange and black. I don't know who or what it was but I wish it would reveal itself to me so I could thank it.

It's funny, it was the same orange as Toralei's fur. Those piercing orange eyes…. No stop now is not the time. But when is the right time.

That's it I'm dumping Clawde. But what about the puppy dog eyes. You know what I'll do it by text. I don't care how cheap that is it needs to be done. No one else sees him as I do. The uncontrolled rage, trying to make me change to please him. He's an abusive asshole and were done.

"We're done-D" there it's done and I don't care what he says or does I'm never taking him back. I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic.

_To be continued…_

**Finally finished chapter two. Next chapters gonna be interesting. Very interesting**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this took a little longer than usual to put up. Also sorry for spelling Clawd wrong. First I had no computer and now I'm sick. Will try to post more tomorrow whether I'm sick or not. Thanks to Chipmunks Are My THANG for being the first reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Monster High. Some day**

_Draculaura's POV_

I can't believe what happened today.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean we're done?" Clawd was furious when he saw me the next morning. "I mean we're over, through, fin. Am I clear?"_

"_But Draculaura you can't." Damn he's trying to make me look at him. No I'm not gonna let him get me with those eyes. "Clawd we're over accept it and move on." He won't get me this time. Suddenly there's a roar next to me. I look up and see Clawd reeling back his fist._

_I close my eyes raising my arms up in defense and wait. I wait either for his fist to connect with my body or for the screams I hear every other time I'm in trouble. But this time it's different. I hear a loud crack and a piercing howl._

_When I open my eyes I don't believe what I see. Clawd is on the ground clutching his hand in pain and Toralei looming over him with an enraged look on her face. "Never touch her again do you hear me! If I ever see you bothering her again I'll break more than your hand._

_Everyone was whispering things to each other except for me. I was just standing there stunned. Toralei of all people just saved me. Wait a minute. The orange blur. It really was her._

"_Toralei have you been the one protecting me all this time." She turned to me with so many emotions on her face I couldn't tell what was going through her mind. "Yes it was me. Seeing you with him every day, treating you the way he does. I just couldn't bear it. I've really liked you for so long that I just wanted to be more to you than just a face in the hall. Even if you didn't know it was me"_

_I was utterly stunned. "Toralei I've felt the same way ever since Clawd got abusive. I just didn't act on those feelings because he manipulated me into staying with him." The look of joy on her face lasted for all of five seconds until she realized what we'd just said in front of the whole school. Everyone stared staring at her. Not at me, just her. They weren't reacting until someone within the crowd said the worst possible thing._

"_Oh my god, Toralei's a freaking LESBO!" And with that everyone burst out laughing. She suddenly burst into tears and ran away._

_Present Time_

I haven't seen her since this morning. I asked her sisters but they said they hadn't seen her either. She'd missed all of her classes and I was getting worried. I finally found her after seventh period when I heard crying up in a tree in the court yard.

After struggling for ten minutes trying to get up there I found a little room with a bed, TV, and an orange ball sobbing in the corner. "Toralei is that you? Are you okay?" She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. She'd obviously been crying for hours. "I'm not okay. Everyone knows I'm gay now and that's one thing I can't just bounce back from." She must've been thinking about this for a long time. "Toralei it's okay if everyone knows. They know about me now too. Even if no one else will talk to us or be our friends we have each other now and nothing will ever change that." That same look of joy on her face from earlier was back and I wasn't going to let anyone take it from her away ever again.

_To Be Continued…_

**Finally got this up. It took me three days to write this. Damn you constantly changing ideas. I'll update again as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY New Chapter. Trying to decide on a pairing for my next Monster High story. Should it be Frabby or Fraculaura? No idea if those are the names but I really don't care.**

**Disclaimer: I apologize for writing the wrong disclaimer on previous chapters as I was misinformed Monster High is owned by Lisi Harrison.**

_Toralei's POV_

The past week has been the greatest week of my life. On Monday when Draculaura found me in the tree she said we'd be together forever and that she didn't care what anyone else thought. On Tuesday we were inseperable, we just talked, not about anything inparticular we just talked, learning each others likes and dislikes, fears, stuff like that. On Wendsday Draculaura friends Clawdeen, Lagoona, Frankie, Abbey, and Cleo showed up. Clawdeen was furious about the thing with Clawd but then Draculaura told them about what he did to her and they all said they would be there and support her and more importantly us as much as they could. Thursday was rough. After the Gil and Deuce heard about what Clawd did they stopped talking to Clawd altogether, which resulted in Clawd freaking out on us at lunch. Thankfully I didn't need to step in this time because we had Deuce and Gil with us. But Friday was the best. After Clawd threw severaltables through the windows the school was closed for repairs until Monday so Draculaura took me shopping with the others so they could get to know me better. We found that we all have a lot in common including me and Abbey sharing an affinity for Yak meat. It got kind of awkward when we went back to my house and found my sisters making out on the couch but everyone stayed quiet and backed out of the room and they were so into it I don't think they saw us. Atleast they'll be accepting when they find out about me and Draculaura.

Today we're going to Lagoona's for a pool party. Clawdeen and Frankie aren't coming but wouldn't say why. I'm a little worried because I don't know if I can handle seeing Draculaura in a swimsuit. Then around noon I hear a knock on the door and after mentally arguing with myself for 3 minutes I finally open it and I'm left awestruck. There stands Draculaura in a Pink Bikini, Big pink sunglasses, and a giant pink sunhat.

When I finally manage to stop staring I realize she's doing the same thing I am. I had no idea I could have that effect on her. I follow her eyes and realize she's staring right at my chest. "Hey eyes up here." When she snaps out of her trance her face goes from pink to bright red. "Oh uh sorry it was just… I was just…" My god she's cute when she's nervous.

I finally get her to stop babbling and get in the car. On our way to Lagoona's I look over at an outdoor cafe and don't believe what I see. Sitting right there at one of the tables are Clawdeen and Frankie MAKING OUT across the table. "OH MY GOD!" I yell by complete accident which not only gets Draculaura to look over there but also gets Clawdeen and Frankie's attention. They just stare at us while we stare right back. Then the car behind us honks because the light is green causing Draculaura to floor it like Spongebob.

As we speed away I see them freaking out and yelling at each other. I don't know if this is gonna be awkward next time we see them. Then Draculaura tries to break the tension. "Soooooo, that was….. enlightening." "Enlightening that was strait out of left friggin field!" I cannot believe she's so calm about this.

I don't know what they're gonna say when we see them but since I see Clawdeen's car creeping up on us I guess we'll know soon enough.

**Enlightening. A word I use to describe events in my own life all the freakin time. Probably because most of the stuff that happens in my life is weird ass crap like that. I shall try to update again as soon as I can so long as such events keep happening to inspire me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No I'm not dead. Just know this. Writers block is a bitch. Of course if you write on this site or at all then you already know that…. On with the story. (and I know the note is short. Yay! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Well it was.)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Monster High. Damn you Walt Whitman (That has nothing to do with monster high I just say that a lot.)**

_Toralei's POV_

I can't believe what I just saw. Clawdeen and Frankie KISSING! Are they a couple? Were they trying it out after seeing us? I have no clue but I can tell Draculaura must be thinking the same thing because she's got this adorable confused look on her face, so cute.

_Draculaura's POV_

Oh my ghoul what just happened? Were Frankie and Clawdeen really kissing? Why didn't they tell us they were a thing? Unless they just became a thing. Either way why did they get all scared when they saw us.

OF COURSE, They're still in the closet. After what happened to Toralei no one would even think of coming out because of fear alone. Oh my ghoul Toralei's staring at me. I always react to my thoughts through my face, I must look so weird.

_Toralei's POV_

God she's so adorable. She looks like a quizzical puppy. The things I wish I could do to her. Wishes that will come true if today goes as planned. We finally start driving again when Draculaura manages to shake off the shock of what we just witnessed. When we finally get to Lagoona's we're greeted by Gil followed by Clawdeen's sister Howleen. This could be a good chance to get some enlightenment on the Frankie Clawdeen thing. "Hey Howleen any idea why Clawdeen isn't here?" She tenses up "Oh no reason, she just had some personal stuff to do." Oh she definently knows "Really because we ran into her on the way here…. with Frankie." She promptly pulls me to the side "Okay what did you see?" I knew it "Oh nothing, just Clawdeen and Frankie MAKING OUT across the table!" "Damn it, I told her to keep her eyes out! So what'll it take to keep your mouth shut?"

This girl seriously underestimates my capacity for kindness. "Nothing, who am I to stand in the way of love. They can come out when they fell ready." The look on her face turned from anger to joy in less than a second. "Seriously, you're not gonna tell anyone? Since when are you so nice?" Underestimated big time "Since i found out Draculaura loved me just as much as I love her. She brings out the best in me." She looks relieved "Well thanks I don't think Clawd could handle it. First his girlfriend leaves him for another girl, and then his sister turns out gay too. He'd tear her friggin head off."Well it looks like we have one more supporter "no worries her secret is safe with me. I'm more worried about Draculaura. She probably thinks they don't trust her or something."

_Draculaura's POV_

Why didn't they tell me? Do they not trust me? Do they think I would just go around telling people their deepest darkest secrets? No why would they-oh here comes Toralei. I try to say something but am abruptly halted by a passionate kiss out of nowhere. "Don't worry about Frankie and Clawdeen. They wanted to tell you and would've if Clawd hadn't gone off the deep end. It had nothing to do with you." What how does she know "How do you know? You've barley said two words to them in the past week." "Howleen told me everything, they're just scared of Clawd. It had nothing to do with not trusting you." Oh thank god "Okay, now that that's settled, to the pool."

_Toralei's POV_

God I love her.

**Yes I know I use an excessive amount of question marks and exclamation points so what. All I gotta say. Super Twinkle Donkey Gum!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long I just had no inspiration. After a bit of an incident involving a friend, a friend of that friend, and a ditzy blonde the gears began turning again. Also it's good to know I have a biggest fan. That is a major boost for my ego as well as my motivation to write more. Anyways Onward and upward.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster High. Wait a minute is that a shooting star outside? Nope just an air plane. Darn **

_Draculaura's POV_

After about ten minutes of relaxing by the pool as expected Frankie and Clawdeen pulled up looking like they were on the run from a serial killer. They were running straight towards us but were stopped short by Howleen before anyone could see them. Based on the looks on their faces mellowing out I assume she told them that we wouldn't tell. They looked directly at me and I gave them a thumbs up. They both looked thuroughly relieved and began walking back to their car when they were spotted by Gil.

"Hey Frankie, Clawdeen we thought you guys weren't coming!" He yelled from across the pool drawing everyones attention. Everyone else hurried over while Toralei and I shot each other worried looks. Lagoona hurried over and gave them both a hug. "Why did you girls tell us you weren't coming if you were?" They shot each other panicked looks and Frankie quickly answered "Oh we just changed our minds and rushed right over." Everyone looked happy then Cleo got a puzzled look on her face "If you decided to come to a pool party where are your swim suits?" Now they're screwed. "Oh, Clawdeen see I told you we were forgetting something come on lets go get them and come back."

They turned to leave but Lagoona decided to let them borrow a couple of her suits. After about 20 minutes of staying as far away from everyone else as possible especially each other Frankie came up to me and Toralei looking even more on edge then when she got here. "So, Howleen told us that you guys were okay with us. She also said that you were totally freaking that we didn't tell you and that you thought we didn't trust you. I swear we were going to tell everyone the day the incident with Clawd happened. After that Clawdeen was utterly terrified of what he would do if he found out."

Just then a black pickup truck with a wolf hood ornament pulled up. Clawd stepped out with a look of rage on his face clutching what looked like a piece of paper in his hands. "Oh shit where did he find those?" Clawdeen screams since she must know what he has. That seems to get everyone's attention because everyone instantly looks Clawds way.

"How could you? Not only does my girlfriend leave me for another chick but my sister's a fucking dyke too." That causes everyone to look at Clawdeen. "W-what are y-you talking about bro I'm not a dyke." That sets him off "Oh really then how do you explain these?" Clawd shows the paper in his hand and it wasn't a paper at all it was a strip of pictures from the photo both at the mall showing Clawdeen and Frankie hugging and kissing and cuddling and romantic stuff like that which reminds me Toralei and me have to do that sometime, Maybe tomorrow. Everyone is looking at Clawdeen and Frankie now with confused looks on their faces. "You two are lesbians? You two are a COUPLE? Why didn't you tell us?" Cleo says with a bit of an annoyed tone in her voice. "We didn't tell you because I was afraid something like this would happen!" Clawdeen says with a scared hint in her voice.

Clawd starts making his way towards they snarling but Deuce, Gil, Howleen, and Toralei stand in his way. That was when I notice she wasn't next to me anymore. "Ah the bitch who stole my girl. You really wanna stand in my way." She doesn't back away she stands her ground "Yeah I do. What Clawdeen does with her life is none of your business and neither is Draculaura's." He gets a smirk on his face. "Really well what if she doesn't have you in it anymore." He lunges at her and is out for blood but he can't do anything more than push her into the pool before Deuce and Gil in him down. I'm busy helping the other restrain him when I hear splashing that's when I remember. Toralei can't swim.

**Ohhhhh cliffhanger. Don't worry I won't take as long as the last time to update so what happens will be reveled in the next couple days. I wanna do a song chapter but I can't decide on what song. Suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally get back in gear to start writing new chapters every few days but I'm going on vacation for a week to a place with no computer and no wi-fi to type and post with. Fear not I will write several new chapters while away and will post them upon my return next Tuesday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High. If I did then this story would happen and Lagoona would probably be with Abbey and Cleo would be with Spectra.**

_Toralei's POV_

It's true what they say. Your life does really flash before your eyes. Even with everything I'm seeing all I can really focus on is Draculaura. How briefly we were together, how much stuff we'll never get to do, how we won't get married and raise a family together, But most of all how I'll never be able to hold her I my arms again. Then all I see is black.

I finally come to and I see Draculaura crying and everyone around her trying to calm her down. I try to get up but I'm too weak all I can manage is a groan. As soon as she hears that Draculaura shoots up from her spot at the counter and rushes over to me. She looks into my eyes a look of sheer joy on her face. "Oh thank god. I thought I'd lost you. I don't know what I'd do if that happened." I try to lift my hand up to touch her cheek when she leans down and kisses me. "Don't try moving too much. You nearly drowned and you need time to get your strength back." She kisses me again and then lifts my head up so I can lay in her lap.

Lagoona comes over with a glass of what looks like seltzer water. "Here drink this it'll make you feel better after drinking all that chlorine." Everyone spend the next few hours caring for me and helping me recover my strength while Draculaura pets me which is frowned upon by most werecats including me but I don't care as long as she's the one doing it. I'll have to find some way to repay her because it feels really good. By the time I'm strong enough to walk again it's already midnight so Lagoona lets everyone stay at her place. Everyone falls asleep pretty quickly since it was a stressful day. It turns out that they called the cops on Clawd after they tied him down and Draculaura pulled me out of the water. It looks like the guardian angel thing works both ways.

I don't particularly like sleeping on a lumpy couch but I've got my girlfriend sleeping next to me so I can manage. I still can't get over how great being able to say that makes me feel. I'll have to do something special for her to thank her for saving my life, and I think I know just what that something is.

_To Be Continued…_

**I say again I won't be posting new chapters for the next week but I will have a few new ones once I get back. Good Night and Good Luck (Fade to Black)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY PEOPLE I'M BACK!, and I have 3 updates for today. YAYYYYYYYYYYY! On a side note, I've been trying to find a way to incorporate Abbey into the story. Ideas?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High and if you lawyers are reading this then if you sue me I'll go this story Clawd on your asses. **

_Draculaura's POV_

_I wake up on top of a grassy hill. There's a picnic blanket beneath me and a log Cabin in the distance. This all seems very familiar to me and I feel like I'm being watched "You alright babe?"_

_I turn around and I don't believe my eyes. Laying next to me is Toralei, but not my Toralei. This Toralei is older, taller, her hair is shoulder length with pink streaks, and her… "Oh my god what are those things on your chest?" She smirks at me "Freckles?"_

_I just can't stop staring, she was already significantly larger than me but now she's like…Wow. "Hey my eyes are up here." Oh my god I did it again. "Sorry I was just-" she puts a finger to my lips "Don't be, you can look and __**touch **__all you want." I had no idea she would go that far. Wait a minute now I know why this is so familiar. This is my recurring dream, and if I remember right next she's going to- and there goes the shirt. Apparently this time it's different because she's not… wearing… anything… underneath. Turns out you can get a nosebleed in a dream, Faint too._

I think I'm really awake this time. Let's see, I'm in Lagoona's house and I'm on top of Toralei, somewhere I wouldn't be if I hadn't dream fainted. Toralei looks so peaceful. I wonder what she's dreaming about.

_Toralei's POV_

Oh my god what are those things on her chest.

**Yay I'm back and will post the other chapters throughout the day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long. The chapter was left half finished and then I lost my fanfic notebook until I found it yesterday containing said unfinished chapter. Having found it all my motivation came back with a vengeance. Hopefully I'll get even more when I get the new movie.**

**Disclaimer: Not only do I not own squat but diddley squat.**

_Toralei's POV_

Ugh. I'm still a little weak after yesterday but that's not necessarily a bad thing. My parents and sisters are on a trip to Aspen without me, also not a bad thing. Why? 1. Because I hate the cold anyway and 2. Because if you combine being sick and alone for a week with a girlfriend who sees you as her top priority what do you get? THE SINGLE GREATEST WEEK OF MY LIFE! After we woke up at Lagoona's I managed to stay on my feet for about an hour until a cold kicked in. After that Draculaura took me back to my place and hasn't stopped taking care of me since. "Are you feeling any better?" She asks as she brings me my fifth bowl of soup today. "A little, and it just got a little bit better now that you came in." At that she blushes like she does every time I compliment her. I love seeing her all nervous and embarrassed. It's so adorable when she starts babbling and fiddling with her hands. "Oh uh well uh I um heh." Ahhh there it is. "It's okay baby it's just us here. There's no reason to be nervous." She puts the soup on the table and I pull her on top of me and cuddle. We stay like that for a few minutes and she lets out a sigh. "What is it babe?" "It's nothing it's just I'm worried. Clawd is violent but not stupid. He'll come back and mess with us. Or worse he'll try and break us up."

She has no idea. "Don't worry, he won't come back and if he does and he tries to hurt you again I'll do what I've wanted to do since the first time I saw him hurt you. I'll capture him torture him for hours until he begs for mercy and then when I get bored with him I'll rip his fucking throut out." She just looks at me with wide eyes. I can see the fear in them. "You wouldn't really kill him would you?" If he or anyone else even tried to hurt you in anyway shape or form then yeah. I'll do it so fast no one will even know what happened. But since I see the fear in your eyes I'll set your mind at ease. There is not a single thing you could ever do that would make me even consider hurting you at all EVER!" She relaxes into my arms. "Okay I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." "It's okay baby. Nothing can hurt me. Nothing except seeing you hurt." We kiss and even though I'm really sick neither of us cares. I just hope that when Clawd comes back to finish what all our ancestors started a thousand years ago that I'll be able to keep Draculaura out of the cross fire and that when the dust settles I'll still have her by my side.

She is the love of my life and I will not lose her. Not now and not ever.

_To Be Continued…_

**As of now I have shifted gears from my Victorious story 99.99% everything else .01% to Everything 25% each so I will update more frequently.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


End file.
